evolutionactivatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Joseph Jordan
Sephy Jordan a.k.a. Hush D. O. B: 20th March 1994 Gender: Male Marital Status: Single Last Known Location: New York, NY Occupation: Student / Vigilante Power (If DNA Alternate): Planar Portal Generation Personality Sephy is his own man. He is independent and confident of his own identity. This makes him resistant to the pressure of his peers and steadfast in his principles and opinions. However it also results in pigheadedness where he is very reluctant to admit he is wrong. He often refuses to consider thing from alternative view points to his own making him narrow minded on a number of issues. His own opinions are usually supported by equal parts logic and emotion and therefore whilst able to supply a reasoned argument for his own stance he is unwilling to consider anyone else’s. In addition he takes disagreement with his opinions personally on many points, making him difficult to reason with. Usually he is quite a laid back and fun loving individual with a nerdy streak, though his serious side has become more prominent in recent times. He is a gamer, wasting many a happy hour on his various consoles. He has a love of ninjas which manifested when he was a child watching Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles on TV but has stuck with him to this day. This is a hint at his lingering immaturity. He hasn’t quite grown up yet and makes the most of his lack of responsibilities. He doesn’t yet grasp the full scope and magnitude of the consequence of many of his actions. Sephy is friendly and sociable but isn’t the most outgoing of people. He lacks confidence when surrounded by strangers and can come across quite shy. Even when he gets to know people he is never the loudest individual in a group, there is something reserved about him that many wrongly interpret as maturity. He is good at maintaining a close circle of friends and does so gladly as he dislikes solitude and has a strong compulsion to avoid loneliness. Despite this he often feels lonely, though he denies it to himself. He is an intelligent young man with a good memory and a hunger for knowledge. He works best under pressure and this has served him well in his martial arts classes as he is quick thinking and instinctive, helping him to outmanoeuvre his opponents even though he is not the most skilled of fighters. He is quick on his feet and uses his head when he’s using his fists. Though not the most ambitious or most driven Sephy possesses a quiet determination which keeps him on course regardless of the hardships he encounters. He many not be the first to reach his goals but he will get there eventually. History 'Family Relations:' Darius Jacobs – Father Jasmine Jacobs – Mother Levi Jacobs - Brother 'Other Significant People:' Daniel Lloyd – Best Friend Deceased 'Story To Date:' Joseph was born and raised in the suburbs of New York. His parents were of average income and their life was comfortable though their holidays weren’t spent in the most exotic locations and he didn’t always get what he wanted for Christmas. He and his younger brother, Levi, grew up in a mildly Christian household. Strong moral values were pressed upon them but the family’s attendance at church was poor. This left the boys with frail religious beliefs, which faded with age, but moral compasses which remained largely intact. Sephy was a well-behaved, quiet sort when he first started school. He made a number of friends but his closest was a boy called Daniel. The two met in Kindergarten and became inseparable within days. This friendship was to remain strong throughout their school life. Sephy was the brighter and more hardworking of the two and let his friend copy his homework. Daniel was louder and tougher, always prepared to stand up for his best friend. So neither encountered much hardship in school. They both had a love of video games and as they reached their early teens there was hardly a night when, if they didn’t have some sort of martial arts class, one wasn’t around the other’s house with a controller in their hands. When the boys were 15 Daniel’s family moved further into the city and he had to move schools. Unavoidably the boys saw less of one another but many a tube ticket maintained their friendship. They spent less time playing games now and more meeting friends, playing basketball and attempting to pick up a girl or two. They both graduated at the age of 18. Sephy was accepted into New York University whilst Daniel got a job at a store. Their hours of works and study clashed and once again they struggled to see as much of one another. Their solution was to become flat mates. They rented a tiny place in the city. It worked well for a time but did see Sephy’s grades dipping. He didn’t care overmuch though; he was more concerned about Daniel who seemed to be falling in with some unsavoury characters. After his best friend came home one night, obviously having come worst off from a fight, Joseph got the truth out of them. Daniel had become a small time drug dealer, having been struggling to pay his half of the rent. Sephy was furious however after a largely one sided argument the pair yet again found a solution. Daniel swore to stop dealing whilst Sephy would get a part time job to cover the extra rent until Daniel could find somewhere with better pay. They struggled on, Sephy’s grades taking a nosedive and arguments emerging which were mostly about money. However they stayed positive and sure enough Daniel eventually found a good job with plenty of hours and a decent wage. Sephy quit his job but it was too late for his studies and he had to begin the year over again. Nevertheless things were looking brighter; the pair were getting along again and finding some time to hang out. However one night, when they were walking from the cinema to the tube station they were confronted by a gang of men. The youth insisted Daniel owned them money but he adamantly denied it. They demanded the pair hand over their phones and wallets but Daniel put up a fight and one of the men pulled a gun and shot him. The group ran off leaving Daniel to die in his best friend’s arms. Desperate to get Daniel to hospital Sephy tried to move him. Picturing the room of Mount Sinai Hospital he’d visited once when he’d broken his finger as a kid Seph stumbled and fell through a wall, pulling Daniel with him. He found himself in the same room he’d been concentrating on. Despite this swiftest of action Daniel didn’t make it and passed away within the hour. Sephy moved back in with his parents. The police investigation was ongoing but after a month it had gotten no where and with his new found powers Sephy considered taking matters into his own hands. 'Threads:' To Become a Ninja - SOLO Miscellaneous (Optional) 'Theme Songs:' This Night - Black Lab Category:Original Characters (DNA Alternates)